Sisters in law
by AmyHale
Summary: Six one-shots about Addison and Amelia, because I love them so much together. Of course, there is some Addek.
1. Amelia Roselynn Francesca Shepherd

**A/N: Amelia is 10 and Addison and Derek are 21**

"Amy! Come here!" Derek called, spotting his little sister in the backyard.

When she arrived running, he caressed her head with a smile. "Hi pumpkin."

"Hi Der. Who's that girl?"

He squeezed the redhead's hand, giving her a smile of reassurance.

"She is my girlfriend, Addie. We came here because I wanted you all to meet her. And Addison, Amy's my little sister."

"Hi Amy. You can call me Addie if you want." she smiled at the kid.

"Hello. My name's Amelia Roselynn Francesca Shepherd. You can call me... mmm... Amelia."

Amelia ran away to play again.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm the only one she allows to call her Amy." he apologized.

"Don't worry, it's okay." she laughed. "I like your sister. She looks like you."

The lunch went very smoothly. Addison answered Mrs. Shepherd's questions cheerfully, telling stories about her childhood and about how she and Derek met. As soon as Amelia heard that Addison owned a horse at her parents' house she pushed Nancy out of her sit and suited herself next to her brother's redhead girlfriend.

"Come on!" she told her after lunch. "I want to show you my room!"

"Okay, but... I wanted to help your mom clean the dishes first."

"You'd better go." Derek informed amused. "When Hurricane Amelia want something, she has to get that something."

"Stop it Derek! Addie, follow me!" she ordered.

She pulled Addison in her small bedroom. "Look outside of the window. Once I climbed on that tree. Everybody was freakin' out." she laughed.

"I bet bet they were." Addison raised her eyebrows. "So, is this where you hide when you want some space? It must be difficult to be alone with three sisters and a brother. Especially if the brother is Derek." she smirked, and Amelia giggled.

"What's your brother like?"

"He's... well, he's over-protective."

"Like Derek."

"Yeah... but he's sweet. Sometimes he's also very annoying but I wouldn't change him for anyone else."

"Me too. I don't like my sisters very much but I love Derek. He's a good big brother."

Addison nodded. "I believe that."

"Oh, and by the way... you can call me Amy, after all."


	2. Pillow Talk

**A/N: In this chapter, Addison is 25 and Amy 14.**

"Amelia! I didn't know you were here, hello! How are you?"

"Oh, hi. I'm fine Addie, it's good to see you." the teen walked towards her (kinda) sister-in-law, and she hugged her tight. Since she and Derek had bought their own house, she saw them less frequently.

"We missed you here Ames, you should come for a weekend."

"Cool! I'll ask my mom."

Addison smiled. "Derek is with Mark, they have some unknown thing to do. They'll be both here by dinner time."

"okay. I can't wait to see them!"

"Come on, I'll make some tea. What were you doing in our bedroom though?"

Amelia blushed as they walked downstairs, and she bit her lip. "Er... nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"... Fine. But don't tell Derek! He'd kill me. Or worse... lock me in my room for the rest of my life."

Addison glared at her. "You weren't hiding something dangerous, right?"

"No!" Amelia rolled her eyes. "I was just... you know... okay, but don't lecture me. I was looking for condoms."

The older girl's eyes widened in surprise, but she forced herself not to say anything. She didn't want to embarrass Amelia or make her feel more uncomfortable than she already was.

"Oh..."

"Don't tell my brother!" she repeated.

"I won't." she told her softly.

"There is this guy... We've been dating for four months."

"Four months? How did you manage to keep it a secret that long?"

"I don't know... I avoided a lot of people."

"So now... you decided to..."

"I feel ready. I really like him, Addie."

"Okay." she nodded. "But don't rush things. It you're ready, it's okay... But you can't go back, so you have to be sure."

"I know, but I think I am."

"You _think_ you are?" she stared at the girl softly.

"Yeah, I'm _almost_ ready. I want it but I'm just a bit scared."

"Don't worry sweetie, it's normal."

"Tell me about your first time."

"Well, my first time... yeah, I was seventeen. There was this guy, Dylan, who had wanted to go out with me for two months, but I never said yes... Then he asked me out at prom. After dancing we for a while, we went out to feel some fresh air, and we started talking. One thing led to another... and you know." she smiled and winked at Amelia.

"So that's it? No dirty details?"

"I might tell you, one day or another." the redhead smirked.

Amelia shook her curly black hair, rolling her big eyes. "I still don't have the condoms, anyway. I didn't find them. Where do you keep them?"

"Do you think I'm going to tell you where _your brother_ and I keep condoms?" and they both giggled, knowing she would.

**A/N: I know you most certainly don't care, but when I wrote 'I think I am' I got pissed off at myself because it reminded me of Cristina and Burke's non-wedding.**


	3. Marry Me?

**A/N: This takes place on the same evening of 'Pillow Talk', after Amelia and Mark left.**

"They left, finally." Derek pulled his girlfriend in his arms.

"Oh come on, they're your sister and your best friend!" she laughed.

"But I wanted you all for me." he whined jokingly, faking a pout.

"We were together in the early afternoon." she stated.

"With _Mark_."

Addison laughed again, kissing him briefly.

"Not fair here, Addie. I want more."

"If you ask nicely..."

He pushed her lying on the couch, rolling on top of her. He grinned.

"I'll ask then. Will you _please_, Addie, pretty pretty please, marry me?"

The redhead's smile faded slightly, and she froze.

She cleared her throat, tears at the corner of her eyes. "Of course." she cupped his face with her hands. "Of course, of course, of course." she kissed him. "Yes."

_**x**_

"Hi." Amelia waved goodbye to her friends, approaching Addison with a weird look. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm offering you a donut. Or shopping. I can buy you clothes. God, I'm so happy I could buy the moon!"

"Addison?"

"He gave me a ring!" she showed her her left hand, her eyes shining.

"Oh my God!" Amy squealed, grabbing Addison's hand to look at the ring. "This is gold, Addison. It's an enormous golden ring."

"I know, right? It was the best night of my life."

"So, how did he ask?" they kept walking to Addison's car.

"We were sitting on the couch, teasing each other, you know. And I told him to ask me nicely if he wanted a real kiss." Amy rolled her eyes, but didn't interrupt her. "And he said he'd ask, and then he said it. It was so sweet! I'm still giggling, see?"

The teen laughed. "Have you already thought about the wedding? Oh, can I be your bridesmaid?"

"Without any doubt, girl!"

"Can we go look for your dress now?"

Addison stared at her thoughtful. "Already? We could look for your freshman school dance."

Amelia shrugged. "Okay."

Addison started the engine. "I know a prefect wedding dresses shop, though."

The girl glanced at her, then gave her a big smile. "Let's go find the perfect dress, Addie."


End file.
